24 Flesh Memories
by thebossherself
Summary: *SPIN OFF OF MY PREVIOUS STORY 24 KR* After Ally gets in a terrible car accident and is induced in a coma for two months, she comes out of the hospital a little memory shot, forgetting the people she loves closest to her... her friends, her family... her boyfriend, Austin, who is completely devastated. Can Austin help Ally remember by bringing back old flame... old memories?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, you lovely lovely darlings, you! I've missed you terribly! How have you all been? Spectacular I hope! I've been quite great. I know I've been off the radar for a while but I had such a good idea for a multi chap story and I just HAD to write. I'm going to continue this and I'm going to try and update regularly! **_

_**So explanation of this story… this is taken place after Austin and his mother have been living at 24 Kendrick Road for a year and Austin and Ally have been secretly dating for nine months. I apologize that my story got deleted. I know how much everyone loved that story, but this story will also be taken place at 24 Kendrick road… just a different plot in a way.**_

_**Rated M because you know… later chapters ;)**_

**Austin's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for Penny and Ally to get home. My mother was trying to calm me down by running her hand on my shoulder, but that was just making me more nervous. I wanted to see Ally. I wanted to see the girl I was absolutely in love with and our mother's don't even know it.

"Honey, you need to relax," she said, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"I can't relax! This is the first time I'm seeing my g… I mean, Ally, in two months! All because that damn hospital only allow family members to see their patients." I said bitterly, waving my hand, "WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL EVEN DOES THAT!?"

My mother opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head, "Forget it."

I plopped down on the couch and sunk into the cushions. I stretched my legs out to the floor in front of me and threw my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes slowly.

I was tired, so god damn fucking tired. I haven't been able to get much sleep in these past two months knowing that the girl I'm in love with had to be induced into a coma until a week ago because of a bad car accident her and her father got in. Mr. Dawson was fine, hardly a scratch on him, but he swerved into a guardrail, and that guardrail happened to be to the right of the car, and Ally was in the passenger seat. The glass shattered as soon as the car hit it and Ally banged her head… really badly… and they say she's extremely lucky to be alive and the seatbelt is a huge contributing factor to it.

When this happened, I cried my eyes out and I was absolutely hysterical. Then when I found out I wasn't allowed to see her I almost lost it. I could hardly eat for nearly month and I went through a fifteen-pound weight loss, but now I'm back on track and eating a balanced meal and strengthening up again. But I'm still so depressed.

That's my baby in there. I haven't seen her in so long.

The first thing I want to do when I see her is just kiss her and hug her and just tell her I love her but I can't even do that because all that time Ally and I were together, they never caught us. And to be honest, it was kind of fun not having them know… it made everything about our relationship ten times hotter.

I was just so happy she was finally coming home. I've felt so lost without her. I know we haven't been together long, but I honestly could see myself spending the rest of my life with her so you can definitely believe how upset and heartbroken I was when I was told about what happened.

All of a sudden, I heard the front door open, and I quickly turned my head toward the door and there they were. Penny, her arm wrapped around Ally's shoulder, and Ally, my baby, looking like a sad lost puppy dog. Penny quickly caught sight of us and she almost seemed hesitant to come into the living room, but she gave in.

When they approached us in the living room, I looked at Ally, tears forming in my eyes, "Ally?"

She looked at me, her face still a little beat up from the car accident, "Yeah?" Who are you?"

I could feel more tears forming and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. I looked over Ally's shoulder at Penny and she looked far less upset than I was.

"Her memory is completely shot," Penny mouthed, shaking her head as if she didn't know what else to say.

"Austin… honey…" my mother started to say but I put my hand up to shush her and shook my head, not taking my eyes off Ally.

I fought back tears and put a smile on my face, "I'm Austin Moon; my, must I say, you look very beautiful today,"

And with that I took a step back. I had to be strong, and not show any more signs of depression than I've already been showing. But how can I be strong when my girlfriend has no idea who I am?

When she just asked me who I was, I answered with the only response I always gave her when we were goofing around except instead of saying 'I, Austin Moon; my, must I say…' I changed it to 'I'm Austin Moon; my, must I say…' It's a little thing Ally and I have… sort of like an inside joke no one else would understand. Apparently not our mother's because they were looking at me strangely.

All I could look at was Ally, who was looking at me in a way that said she was definitely confused, but there was something else there, something other than confusion. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. I could usually read Ally like a book, but right now I was failing miserably.

"_Please Ally," _I thought to myself, _"please, please, remember me." _

**Ally's POV**

I looked at the guy that told me his name was Austin.

Austin? Why is that name so familiar to me? The guy in front of me… I don't recognize, but he was really cute. But… who was this Austin guy?

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother, who fortunately, I actually remember as being my mother, placed a hand on my shoulder. She's the only one I remember, and even at first when I woke up, I was very foggy and had no idea who she was, but after a couple of days, it came back to me.

The doctor said that it was pretty common to remember a parent. I didn't remember who my dad was, but the man at the hospital that showed me pictures of us together when I was really young did a pretty good job at convincing me that he was my father. Lester, what I remember my mother calling him the other day, Lester Dawson.

"Honey," my mother said, squeezing my shoulders, "This is my best friend, Mimi and her son, Austin. They've been living with us for a year. They're practically family to us."

I looked straight at the two blondes in front of me. Moving my eyes between the two, trying to remember these people who are 'practically like family', wasn't helping me in anyway. I feel like I'm just meeting these people for the first time.

"Well," I finally said, extending my hand out to them, "It's nice to meet you guys… again,"

They both looked at each other and laughed a little before turning back to me.

The woman, who I now know is called Mimi, shook my hand first and smiled at me, "Very nice to meet you too, sweetie."

I nodded and then moved my hand over to Austin.

He took my hand in his, and I got this really weird feeling for just a second.

"Nice to meet you…" He said, looking at me with such longing in his eyes it made me wonder why he was being the way he was.

I nodded and let go of his hand.

A look of hurt coated his eyes and again, it made me wonder why he was being the way he was right now. Were him and I close? Mimi doesn't look at all hurt; she looks more shocked than hurt, but this Austin guy… what was wrong with him?

"If you'll excuse me," Austin said, clearing his throat.

"Wait, Austin," my mother said, pushing me forward a bit, "Do you mind showing Ally her room?"

He looked hesitant, but he nodded, "Sure. Follow me."

And with that, I followed him toward the stairs. I admired my surroundings while going through the different parts of the house. This house is so big, but how does my mom afford this on her own? Does Mimi help? Is this their house?

I wish I remembered.

"Well," Austin said, stopping in front of a door, "this is your room. Mines right next to yours."

I nodded, letting him know I acknowledged the statement.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking around awkwardly, "I, uh, I'll see you later then."

Again, I nodded. Then, he left and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I stood outside my bedroom for a moment, building up the courage to enter a room that belongs to me, but I probably won't remember once I see it.

"Here goes," I sighed, turning the doorknob.

When I walked into my bedroom, I dropped the bag my mother had packed for me and looked around, studying every single detail in this large room. There was a pretty good sized TV mounted up on the wall, a desk with a laptop and notebooks scattered atop it, a big bed with a red bed spread, a bookcase filled to the max with books and dvds, and then a little tiny device placed on my bed side table caught my eye. A cell phone, which I assume to it belonged to me before the accident.

You see, I don't remember the accident happening at all. I don't remember how it happened, when it happened, or anything like that, but I know it happened because of the few scrapes I have left on my face, the faded black eye my left eye is sporting, and the scar on the back of my head under my hair from what I'm assuming is surgery of some type.

I remember basic things; TVs, computers, cell phones, foods, and I even remember subjects from school… It's the people and my environment that I knew before the accident that I am having a hard time remembering.

It's strange to me… why don't I remember these people? Do I have a best friend? Do I have a boyfriend? What do I like to do? I feel so helpless, and I don't want to disappoint all of the people around me, but then again… I feel like I don't know them, so why do I have to waste my time trying to make them all happy.

"_Because, Ally. You do know them… and you love them all," _a voice said inside my head.

I sighed while walking over toward my bed and taking a seat. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the phone that sat atop of it. I looked at it in my hand for a moment, debating whether or not I should even turn it on.

"_Turn it on. Aren't you at all curious what's inside __**your**__ phone?" _I thought to myself.

I shrugged and tugged on my bottom lip nervously as I turned the cell phone on. Message after message began coming through to the phone, non-stop. I set the phone down for a couple of minutes, a little freaked out by how much the phone was spazzing out.

After the phone stopped buzzing and receiving messages, e-mails, voicemails, etcetera; I grabbed hold of the phone again and looked down at the screen and raised an eyebrow when I realized that I had a little fewer than 900 text messages.

I pressed down on the icon on the phone and scrolled down, reading the names of people I missed texts from. A lot of them were just phone numbers, people I clearly didn't have programmed into the phone, and they all say the same thing: 'I hope you get better soon, Ally! I'm praying for you.' Words and phrases along those lines. I scrolled back up to the top and began reading the names of people that I actually had programmed into the phone. The top three names that pop up in the messages are Austin, Trish and Dez.

"Austin?" I said quietly, looking over toward the right at the wall that separated Austin's bedroom and mine "And who are Trish and Dez?"

I clicked on the messages from this person, Trish, first.

'_Girl, as soon as you get out of the hospital, I definitely think we should go on a shopping trip. How does that sound? I miss you, but I know you're going to fight this and wake up soon. You're strong!" _

That's the last message she sent me, but there are many messages before just that one as well.

I backed out of Trish's messages and then clicked on the messages from Dez.

'_Ally, I miss ya! Wake up soon because I've been failing math without your awesome tutoring skills.'_

Just like the messages from Trish, there were plenty sent before that, too.

Now, onto the messages from Austin. Before I clicked his name, I waited a moment, noticing the little heart I had placed next to his name. Curious, I finally opened the messages.

'_Baby, I miss talking to you; I miss being with you; I miss your smile and your voice; I miss your kisses and your hugs; I miss just hanging around with you; I miss going on drives with you and screaming at the top of our lungs to the corniest songs; I just… I miss you.'_

"Baby?" I whispered, questioning Austin's pet name he called me.

I scrolled up, passing the hundreds of messages he had sent to me with no responses from me until I reached text messages that were marked from October 2013, when apparently, I answered.

'_I miss you. When you coming home? I need an Ally massage.' Austin_

'_I miss you, too. And I'm just running out with my dad. I'll be home in a couple of hours. And did someone have a hard day?' Ally_

'_A couple hours!? That's like a lifetime! And I went a little crazy at the gym this morning.' Austin_

'_Did you? ;)' Ally_

I looked up from the phone and looked around nervously, making sure no one was around. Why should it matter, though? It's my phone.

'_Yeah! I ran four miles on the treadmill, and then the rest of the time I was there I was lifting weights.' Austin_

'_Mmm…' Ally_

'_Mmm what? You know I don't like when you mmm! You know what that does to me!' Austin_

'_No, I'm afraid I don't. Tell me, baby.' Ally_

"There's baby again… this time I said it, though," I said to myself quietly.

'_Ally. Don't start with me.' Austin_

'_Fine, fine! I'll be home soon, babe. When I get home I'll give you a rub down. Make you feel relaxed.' Ally_

'_You're the best. I love you.' Austin_

'_I love you, too.'_

That was the end of that, before the hundreds of text messages from him came flooding in. I wanted to read more, though. I was curious. I scrolled up and went to a set of messages from September 2013.

'_Can you believe our mom's still don't know? What do you think they'd say if they found out? I really just want to tell them, Ally. We need to be honest with them.' Austin_

'_Austin, when you guys moved in here our mom's made it clear that we aren't allowed to date. What else can we do?' Ally_

'_Can't we just tell them?' Austin_

'_I don't know, Austin. What if they say we have to break up? Or what if you and your mom move out?' Ally_

'_So what? We could be together for all to see then.' Austin_

'_Austin, everyone knows… everyone but our parents. What's the big deal?' Ally_

'_Because sneaking around is getting harder and harder.' Austin_

Wait a minute… Austin and I were… sneaking around?

'_You're right…' Ally_

'_I know.' Austin_

I clicked out of the messages and put the phone back down on the bedside table. This is so fucked up. I'm so confused. I wish I remembered… because it looks to me that Austin was my boyfriend… and we were very much in love… but I don't feel that way for him now… I just met the kid ten minutes ago and I hardly know him. How can I be in love with someone I hardly know?

"_You used to know him,"_ I thought to myself. There's that voice talking inside my head again.

I was about to look through the phone again when I heard a muffled sound coming from the closet. I walked up to it and opened it a crack, looking inside. There was an opening between Austin and mines bedroom and I could see him sitting at his desk, running his hand through his hair roughly while crying into the phone.

"She doesn't know who I am, man! My own girlfriend doesn't even remember me! How can I relax!? Ally isn't just some girl to me, dude. She's the love of my life!" Austin said, sobbing into the phone

My stomach dropped. Well, there's definitely confirmation… as if those text messages weren't confirmation enough. I feel terrible… terrible for Austin because I left him here stranded and now that I've returned I don't even know who he is. I just feel so awful… especially since I don't feel any love for him.

_**Thoughts!? Please review and let me know. I know I've been absent for a while guys and I'm so so sorry. I hope you all will forgive me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi… I'm back. Thank you for all of the reviews I got on the first chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. **_

_**I'd really just like to give a huge shout out to Manny (Sneakerboxez) and Bridget (beautiflxoblvn) for basically promoting this story for me on Twitter haha. I hate self-promoting myself in any situation. Plus, I don't have a fangirl account twitter so when I tweet about updates and what not, you can pretty much tell how subtle I am because all of my friends follow me on twitter as well, so thank you two. And to whoever else sends my story out to followers and talks about it… IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED. Honestly. I love you guys.**_

**Austin's POV**

I lay awake in my bed, looking into the darkness that was my bedroom. I was sad, really fucking sad. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally, my beautiful Ally. She doesn't remember me or the love we feel for each other.

How can I make her remember me? Isn't their something I can do? Something I can do to snap her back into her old self. I still love the girl that's in the room next to mine, but she doesn't love me… and what if I don't love the person she'll come out to be now? What if she changes drastically?

I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from forming in them. I was unsuccessful. I couldn't stop thinking about this… how could I, really? Memories between Ally and I started flashing in my head, causing more tears to form.

"_Ally, come on!" I said, chasing after her._

"_I don't want to hear it, Austin." She said, walking at an even faster pace than before._

_I sighed and ran up to her, "What's the problem?"_

_Ally stopped in her tracks as I held onto her arm, staring at the back of her head, patiently waiting for her to turn around._

_She finally did._

"_You're really going to ask me what the problem is, Austin? Really?" she asked, clearly angry._

_I looked at her, oblivion in my eyes, "I'm really confused. Just tell me."_

"_Cassidy's been back for two weeks and not once have you said anything to her about me being your girlfriend." She yelled, making me jump back a little. And she's trying to flirt with you and you're letting her, right in front of me."_

"_Baby, she knows you're my girl and I didn't even realize she was flirting with me," I said, taking her hand._

_She jerked her hand out of mine, "Whatever Austin. I don't know if this is going to work now that Cassidy is back… I know how much you loved her." She said, faking a smile, but there were tears forming in her eyes. "But, um, I'll just… catch you at home."_

_She began to walk away, leaving me there, tears in my eyes because Ally is the only girl that's been able to make me be such an emotional wreck. Cassidy has never made me like this. Every time she'd do things that Ally does that makes me emotional, I wouldn't really be emotional… You get me? Ally is just so different. She's that one girl for me… the one I could picture myself marrying in ten years._

_I stood there still for a moment, watching Ally walk away from me. I couldn't let her leave… not without letting her know how I feel._

"_Ally Marie Dawson…" I called out to her, my voice a little shaky, "you stay right there because I have something to say."_

_She halted and I took just a few steps forward, leaving about a fifteen-foot distance between us. _

"_I want you to look at me when I say this because I've never said this to any girl and actually meant it until right now…" I said, my voice still a little shaky._

_Ally turned around slowly, and her eyes just looked so big and puppy like. There were still tears swelled up in her eyes._

"_I love you," I whispered, shutting my eyes real quick while shaking my head. I opened them and then grabbed her face in my hands, moving my face closer to hers, "I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't picture my life without you in it."_

_She laughed a little and bit her lip while smiling up at me. She moved her hands and placed them around my back, rubbing me slowly, "I love you, too."_

God, I love Ally. I love Ally so much it hurts. I have to make her fall in love with me again… no, I _need_ to get her to fall in love with me again. I don't want her to end up falling in love with someone else but then again I don't want to keep her away from her happiness… but her happiness is being with _me. _

If I'm going to make Ally fall in love with me again, I have to remind her why she fell in love with me in the first place. But… what if this Ally, the Ally that doesn't know who I am, doesn't find any interest in me?

Come on, Austin… There's going to have to be some way you can help try and bring some of her memory back.

I sighed as I looked over at my digital clock glowing by my bedside. It read 3:02 A.M.

"_Go to bed, Austin." _I thought to myself.

Maybe sleeping is my best option. I don't want to be thinking about this any longer. I still can't believe this is real. I still am trying to convince myself that this is all a dream, but in reality… I know it's not.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and sat up quickly. Sweat was dripping all over my body and my breathing was uneven.

I turned to look at the clock and it was only 3:10 in the morning. I was still sweating, and now I was crying hysterically. I had a terrible dream, a _very_ terrible dream. I got in a car accident and the car wouldn't stop flipping and I kept banging my head around the car… and…

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled, holding my ears, squinting my eyes tightly.

My head hurt. My head hurt just thinking about it happening.

I couldn't stop crying, tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. My sobbing was becoming so uncontrollable. I was so scared. Scared because it seemed so real to me. I was so reluctant to get in the car to get home and now after this dream, I'm scared to even get into a car.

I was still crying, not really thinking about the other people that lived in the house and the fact that they're probably sleeping and my loudness could have woken them up. I don't want them to think I'm rude… I hardly know these people… but, I can't help that I'm crying… I really can't.

"Ally?" I heard someone say, coming out of the closet.

I jumped back a little, holding my knees up to my chest, still covered in the blankets.

The light switched on, and there stood Austin, a very shirtless Austin, giving me a worried look.

I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I know this shouldn't be awkward because, well, apparently we were in a relationship before, but now I feel a little… flustered.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asked, walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to me, "I heard you crying and yelling and… I… Are you okay?"

I nodded, tears still falling from my eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before wresting his chin on his hand and looking at me, "You know… you and I… we were pretty close before your accident. I… I know you don't remember, but If you did, you'd know I can tell when you're not being honest with me."

"I know," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"You know what?" Austin asked, confused.

"I read text messages between you and I from a few months ago…" I started to say, and Austin looked up at me. "I read a good handful of them and, well, I think it's obvious what we were…"

I looked away, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I had a small smile on my face and when I looked back over at Austin, so did he, but he was tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. I looked away again. I wasn't sure why but something's telling me that it's a pretty obvious reason.

"But…" I said, shaking my head, "I really don't remember."

Austin frowned, "I know."

"I wish I did because I can only imagine how you must be feeling," I looked at him and he wouldn't dare to look at me. I swear I saw tears forming in his eyes.

I could feel myself on the verge of crying more and I could hardly speak. My voice was more of a whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Austin shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize. This isn't your fault."

"I know that, but I'm sorry I can't return the love that you feel for me." I said, still crying.

I really felt terrible. If I was put in a situation like him and say he was the one that got in the accident instead and he lost his memory instead of me, I'd be feeling how he's feeling.

"Hey… hey…" Austin said, turning my face toward him, "Look at me. It's going to be okay… _I'm_ going to be okay."

I looked him in his eyes and shook my head that was still cupped in his hands, "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," he laughed, making me let out a giggle. "But I promise… I will be okay one day, maybe not as soon as I'd like, but everything will turn out okay in the end."

I looked at him for a moment and finally nodded my head. He nodded back, letting go of my face, but still looking me in the eyes.

Those eyes… those big brown eyes… I feel like I know those eyes… from somewhere. A dream perhaps? Or maybe my past. I remember those eyes… just not the person they belong to.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" He said.

I nodded, "Uh huh."

"Based on what you know of me as of right now, do you ever think you could fall in love with me_… Again?_" He asked, whispering the last part.

"_No."_ I thought to myself.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Why? Because knowing it's against our mother's rules and we had to be sneaky about it is definitely the contributing factor to my decision about not being involved with Austin any longer.

If I'm in love, I don't want to have to hide it. Isn't it every girls dream to find a guy she's in love with and flaunt it for the whole world to see? If I'm in love, I want everyone to know. Especially my own mother.

"It's hard to tell," I finally said, "I know I've known you for a while, but I feel like I've known you for less than a day."

"I understand," he nodded, looking at the floor and then back at me, "But you know, we've actually known each other since we were kids. I basically hated you and thought you were still that annoying little eight year old that made my childhood hell up until my mom and I moved in here a year ago." He started to laugh, which made me laugh, "but then I realized I was totally wrong the whole time and you are probably, no, _definitely_, the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

I bit back a smile, "Such a charmer."

"It's true!" He said, sounding offended. I could tell he was joking, so I laughed.

"Okay, Casanova," I said, rolling my eyes.

He started laughing even more, a huge smile then plastered on his face, "You called me that the first time I tried to flirt with you."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, not saying a word.

There was silence in the room for a moment and then I finally spoke, "Well, I should get back to bed. Thank you for coming in to check on me. That was really nice of you."

"It's habit," he said, getting up from the bed. "Want me to turn off the light?"

I nodded, "Please."

He walked over to the light switch and then turned it off. I could hear him walking over toward the closet, tripping on something that was on the floor.

"Shit," he said, groaning a little.

I felt a tingle inside my stomach… weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and I could hear him stand up and head for the closet once more, "Goodnight, Ally."

"Night." I said.

And with that, I heard the closet door shut.

I laid back down on my bed and looked at the pitch black ceiling above me. I felt really sad. I don't want Austin to get his hopes up about him and I ever being anything again. Like I said before… when I'm in love, I want the whole world to know.

_**Until next time. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! I love reading the reviews you guys send me. I'm accepting ideas for future chapters as well! So if you guys have anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my babies I'm back with another chapter. Did you miss me? Cause I missed ya! Anyways… enjoy :)**_

**Ally's POV**

I've been home for about a week now and I have to say I'm getting used to this house quite easily. There are some things that seem familiar to me but at the same time they don't. Does that even make sense?

Things all around me seem familiar; location's, vague memories, photos, people… but I don't remember. I _can't_ remember, no matter how bad I want to. I hate not knowing the people I've supposedly known for a long time. I know it's hurting them and it's starting to hurt me because I'm hurting them. I feel for them. Especially Austin.

He wants me. I can tell. I can see it in those eyes of his, those eyes I feel like I know. He wants to kiss me. I can see it in the way he stares when I speak to him. I can tell when he licks his lips he's longing to kiss mine. He wants me so bad… and he can't even have me.

Now he wants me _more_.

He _craves_ me. He craves my lips… he craves my touch… he craves the love I once felt for him some time ago.

I crave him… well, in my dreams I do.

I've dreamt about him every single night since I've been home.

He touches me in my dreams, and the me in my dreams catches on fire inside. His hands are all over me and he's breathing down my neck, his lips barely brushing against my flesh.

I wake up, sweaty.

And then repeat every night.

That's how the dreams usually go. It seems so real, it's almost scary. I know that that may have been happening between us before the accident, but that wouldn't happen now. I'm not disobeying our mother's and I'm not getting into any relationship with anyone I'm not allowed to show the world to.

But I think it's going to be hard. Austin is going to try and make me fall for him… and I'm really worried.

I know I don't remember anything and there's no actual proof Austin is going to try to get me to fall for him again or make me remember, but I can read Austin. I can read his expressions and the emotion on his face. I'm very observant I've noticed… always looking at my surroundings now… curious. I can tell he's sad… everyone's sad… I'm sad… but out of everyone, no one is as sad as Austin.

I walked over to the counter and grabbed the box of honey nut cheerios and milk set out. My mother said this was my favorite thing I eat for breakfast and I'm beginning to believe her. I've been eating it every morning and I can't seem t get enough.

I poured the cereal into my bowl, followed by the milk.

I took a bite.

"Mm…" I said, savoring the taste.

"What're you eating?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around, still chewing on my food, and there stood Austin in the door way… his hair all messy and a wife beater too hugging on his body for his own good.

"Cereal." I said, taking another bite.

"Ah…" he said, walking into the kitchen, grabbing another cereal box from the cabinet, "I see you still love honey nut cheerios… that's a good thing."

I nodded, "They're delicious."

"Applejacks are mine." He said, shoving his hand into the cereal box, grabbing a handful.

I nodded once more, letting him know I acknowledged him.

I feel a little awkward around Austin if I'm going to be honest. I know he loves me, well, the old me, and that just makes me feel a little strange. Having a guy love you and you not remembering… it's a hard thing because I feel like I don't know this guy who calls himself Austin.

"Hey…" he said suddenly, putting the cereal box down. He walked closer to me and I took a small step back.

He noticed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, looking saddened.

I nodded, my arms folded, "I know… I'm sorry."

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go for a ride…" he said, almost hesitantly. "I know you don't want to be in a car, but I figured maybe we could drive around for a bit and see how you do."

I was hesitant, really _really_ hesitant.

"I don't know…" I said, shaking my head, "I'm really scared."

I haven't set foot in a car since the ride home. I pretty much refuse, but… I can't be afraid forever. Eventually I am going to have to get it over and done with.

"I'll only go around the neighborhoods. I won't go on any busy streets," he said, sounding promising.

"I…I don't think so," I said, turning away from him and focusing back on my cereal.

"Come on," he said softly, taking another step closer, "please."

Those eyes of his… they were staring right through me.

I nodded, hesitantly, "Yeah… alright."

_A Couple Hours Later_

"You ready?" Austin asked, walking through the closet in his room into mine.

I jumped, holding my hand up to my heart, "You startled me."

He laughed, leaning against the doorframe of the closet, "I'm sorry!"

"What if I was changing?" I asked, and Austin raised his eyebrows. I shook my head, "Don't answer that."

He smirked, and then repeated himself, "You ready?"

I nodded.

And then we were off.

…..

When we reached the car outside, Austin made it appoint to run ahead and open the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I said, before getting into the car.

He nodded, "I know,"

He was a sly guy, now, wasn't he?

He shut the door and then ran to he driver's side, letting himself in the car. He buckled and then so did I. The car started and I jumped a little.

"Ally, I promise everything is going to be alright." Austin said before putting the car in drive.

The car was moving and my eyes shut almost immediately.

"Austin!" I said, panicked.

I could tell he was already out of the driveway because now the car was going at a steady pace.

"Ally-." He said, but I spoke over him.

"Please," I whimpered, opening my eyes a little, "Can you hold my hand?"

Suddenly my eyes widened and I stilled for a moment, realizing what I just asked of Austin. Before I could say anything else and take back what I said in the first place, Austin's hand reached over toward my lap and took hold of my left hand. His fingers brushed against my palms and my fingers before interlocking our fingers together.

I stilled again. I felt like I couldn't breathe at all. His hands were rough against mine. This feeling felt familiar to me for a moment… like the clashing of our flesh has happened before… because it sent a sensation through my entire body.

I looked at him real quick, his left hand on the wheel and eyes glued to the road. His hand practically covered mine that he was holding.

"You're going to be alright," he said reassuringly, squeezing my hand in his.

I looked down at our hands and bit my lip…

"_I like the feeling of his hand holding mine._" I thought to myself.

Wait a minute…

"_It's because I said it felt familiar._" I thought again.

So familiar.

**Austin's POV**

I drove down the street, holding Ally's hand. This felt just like the old times. We used to always go for drives together. Whether it'd be down the street to the store or down the highway to a different town… we were always with each other. And holding hands while we were in the car was nothing out of the ordinary. So, when Ally asked me to hold her hand, it was almost as if nothing has changed… only for that one moment, though.

I looked over at Ally who was now looking out the window as I drove down the road. She was holding onto my hand for dear life, but at least her eyes were open now. This is progress, _incredible_ progress, after only being home for such a short period of time. Maybe if we do this a few times a week, she'll relax and feel okay on the road quicker and then eventually she'll be ready to drive on her own again. I hope.

I looked back at the road and kept on driving. I was going down a bunch of side streets, so there weren't really any lights since I wasn't going into town. As I began ascending up one of the large hills in the neighborhood, I could tell Ally was getting more nervous again. She grabbed my hand that was holding hers with her free hand and brought it closer to her, holding onto me for dear life still.

My hand was being held by both of her hands, in her lap, my arm partially resting on her thigh…

God, I missed this… I missed my girlfriend. I _miss_ my girlfriend. She's still here, but she's not. This is really hard on me, especially right at this moment. I feel all the things in the world for her, just by holding her hand, and she feels absolutely nothing because she can't remember.

I want to cry, but I can't. The butterflies flapping in my stomach are over powering any other emotion I could possibly feel right now.

I want Ally… _my_ Ally; the Ally before the accident… the one who was in love with me. I'm still in love with her, there's no doubt about that… but I still wish this never happened because now I've pretty much lost the love of my life.

I'm not giving up, though. I will never give up on this girl. I know somewhere, deep down, she remembers me. She has to… right?

I stopped at the first red light we came across and looked at Ally again. She was looking out the window again, still holding my hand with both of hers. I stared at the side of her face and scanned my eyes from her neck up. She was still a little bruised; a couple on her neck and a faded black eye. There were a few scratches on her face, but like the black eye, those were pretty faded as well and were nothing but small scars now.

She's still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Scratches and all, no girl could ever top the beauty that Ally has. She is beautiful inside and out, and I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have a girl like her to call mine.

"What?" Ally said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the car behind us started beeping because I was holding up the line of cars at the green light.

I immediately began driving, not even realizing I let go of Ally's hand to grab the steering wheel and drive on.

She looked at me and I glanced at her quickly before taking my right hand off the wheel and placing it in her lap again, in attempt to grab her hand.

Attempt failed.

I ended up placing my hand on her thigh for a moment, letting my hand extend toward the inside of her leg.

She looked at me and then down at my hand. To my surprise, she found this mistake funny. She was giggling a little before she grabbed hold of my hand once again.

"I want to thank you," she said, now starting to relax a little. Her grip on my hand wasn't as tight.

"Yeah? For what?" I asked, smiling at her quickly before looking at the street again.

"For being so nice to me through all of this… and dealing with this the way that you have been." She said, looking down, playing with my hand in hers.

I smiled again, squeezing her hand in mine, "Of course I'm going to be nice to you."

"But why? This must be such an annoyance to you," she said.

"Annoyance?" I said, laughing at the craziness of her statement.

"Well… then, why?" She asked.

"Because I love you." I finally said, in all seriousness.

The car was silent for what seemed like forever. I don't know what came over me to say something like that to Ally in the state she's in. Why am I so stupid?

"I want to remember," Ally said, quietly.

So quiet, I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I want you to help me remember, Austin." She said, seriously.

I was a little confused.

"Remember what, exactly?" I asked.

"_Everything_… I want to remember."

And she left it at that.

_**Thoughts? Leave me reviews and let me know! Have any ideas!? Let me know those, too! Maybe I'll use one of them! Also, let me know your favorite parts and what not… you know… the usual :) Love you guys! **_


End file.
